marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kirigi
Kirigi fue un Villano De la Pelicula Elektra thumb|280px Biografía Editar ''Elektra Editar Kirigi fue el hijo del líder de La mano , Roshi. Ha sido durante años uno de los mejores guerreros y asesinos a las órdenes del grupo ninja, y se ha convertido en experiencia el líder de un pequeño grupo de ninjas mutantes. Elektra Natchios and kidnap the young Abby Miller, Kirigi is put in charge of it. Roshi assures him that, if he accomplishes his mission, he'll become the new leader of the Hand. ">Cuando los primeros intentos de la mano para matar a Elektra Natchios y secuestrar a la joven Abby Miller, Kirigi se ponen a cargo de la misma. Roshi le asegura, si él cumple a su misión, será el nuevo líder de la mano. Tattoo, the group is able to find Elektra and her protegees in no time. Kirigi kills McCabe, Elektra's "manager", and then follows the woman, Abby and Mark Miller in the woods. During the following battle, two of the Hand ninjas are killed, but Elektra was defeated and Kirigi himself captures Abby. In that very moment, Stick and his men appear and stop the Hand ninjas, forcing them to flee. ">Gracias a los poderes del tatuaje, el grupo es capaz de encontrar Elektra y sus protegees en ningún momento. Kirigi mata McCabe, "Manager" de Elektra y a continuación, la mujer, Abby y Mark Miller en el bosque. Durante la siguiente batalla, dos de los ninjas de mano son asesinados, pero Elektra fue derrotado y Kirigi mismo captura Abby. En ese momento, palo y sus hombres aparecen y detener a los ninjas de mano, obligándolos a huir. Kirigi, a continuación, fue contactado por Elektra a sí misma, que tiene un acuerdo con él: los dos va a pelear y, si gana Kirigi, tendrá Abby, si gana de Elektra, las chicas es gratis para siempre. Kirigi acepta, y los dos se reúnen en la misma casa en la que Kirigi mató a madre de Elektra cuando era una niña. Usando su velocidad sobrehumana y sus habilidades de espadachín, Kirigi fácilmente derrota a Elektra, pero fue a parar por Abby, que siguieron a la mujer, un momento antes de matarla. Kirigi luego sigue a los dos y tener otra pelea con Elektra, pero ella ha aprendido lo suficiente de su estilo de pelea a anticipar su velocidad. Finalmente, Kirigi es empalado por una de las EFS de Elektra y su cuerpo se convierte en polvo como la está cayendo en un pozo. Rasgos de carácter Editar The Hand, eager to take his father's place at the lead of the criminal association. He's pitiless and cruel, ready to kill anyone who stands on his way. ">Kirigi fue un ninja ambicioso de La mano, deseoso de tomar el lugar de su padreen la punta de la asociación delictiva. Es despiadado y cruel, listo para matar a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Es un combatiente muy capacitado y entrenado, que pelea con dos katanas, pero también es capaz de combate sin armas. Posee habilidades sobrehumanas derivados por su entrenamiento con la mano, como velocidad sobrehumana, sentidos, equilibrio y agilidad. Relaciones Editar *Roshi - padre. *Fiebre tifoidea - su compañero de equipo. *Tatuaje - su compañero de equipo. *Piedra - su compañero de equipo. *Kinkou - Temmate. *Elektra Natchios - enemigo. *Stick - enemigo. *Abby Miller - destino, enemigo. Apariciones/actores Editar *Canon (1 película) **Elektra (Primera aparición) , Will Yun Lee Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia Editar *En los cómics, Kirigi es un ninja de hulkling con un vestido morado, que se rumorea para ser inmortales gracias a su habilidad para meditar con el fin de regenerar casi cualquier tipo de heridas. Referencias Editar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Fallecidos